ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Demons Slayers Opening/Ending/Ending
thumb|400pxAqui les traigo el opening de la serie Demons Slayers , esta muy ,mal animado XD 'pero espero que les guste ':D me tarde bastante tiempo en esto e.e '''.Por cierto, suscribanse al canal, hay subiré videos para la fanon, openings, parodias, animaciones, etc '''XD 'Opening' Letra (Original) Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger! ' '''Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni ' '''Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da ' '''Shikabane fumikoete ' '''Susumu ishi o warau buta yo Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseru garou no jiyuu o! ' 'thumb|right|504px Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da ' '''Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger ' 'Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yakinagara ' '''Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu guren no yumiya sind die Jäger! Letra Español (adaptada) Nadie nunca ha recordado, las flores que han pisoteado ''' '''De los heroes que han caído, en las garras de demonios De que sirven las plegarias? no nos salvaran de nada ' '''Solo el valor de lucha, el destino puede cambiar ' 'Usa siempre todo tu poder ' 'Nuestra fuerza será nuestra gran voluntad ' 'No hay que quedarse como un cobarde ' 'Si somos lobos libres! ' '''Este camino de humillaciones, tan solo tu poder limita Con la potencia de nuestros puños, Llego el momento de pelear Vive el peligro junto a quien amas, como si no hubiera un mañana Levo la muerte mientras disparo... aquel golpe infernal! ' '''Tenemos el poder! ' '''Ending Letra (original) Ato dorekurai ushinaeba Takanaru kodou yurusareru Aitakute namida afureruyo Subete wa mirai wo tsunagu kagi Kusureru karada ni kizuna kanjite Mou ichido kimi wo mamoruyo Korosu koto o osorezu negai wa mou kanawanai tada mamoru tame ni ikiru boku ga boku de aru tame ni Letra Español Latino (Adaptada por Gatikeng12) (Yo bajo la lluvia te esperaré y toda mi cordura se encuentras perdida) x2 ¿Cuanto mas he de perder, buscando tu perdon? Solo asi mi corazón, volverá a latir No te puedo recordar, sin poder llorar El futuro nos unirá y decidirá Si juntos debemos estar, pero quiero continuar ''' '''Pues yo juré, que por ti.... yo moriré... (Porque no importa que los demás se mueran) otra vez...(aunque mis deseos ya no se cumplan) lo juro... (Mi única misión ha sido apoyar, el puente entre tu vida y mi conciencia) '¡ADVERTENCIA! ' El Ending puede contener una escena considerada para mayores de 13, sin embargo no estoy del muy seguro, pero lo dejo a su criterio si quieren ver el video o no, lo dejo bajo su propio riesgo, no me hago responsable si hacen caso o no. 'Video:' Los videos los dejaré en mi canal Fanon Projects 'Opening 2' 'Letra original' Yeah we are ready for the punch line 'There's no use with all your gimmicks 'SO CHECK THIS OUT! 'Login you damned one's 'Crush the wont you compromise thumb|right|335 pxThe noise comes we are ready to bow 'What about the antidote for the jammed and hypnotized 'Rend the lie that covers 'Who's the real sucker now 'sakimidareta hana no you ni azayaka na itami daki 'tatazumu machi o nukete mayoi no serifu wa sute 'kaeranai koe yo hibike 'We say Wow Wow Wow Wow 'Database Database 'Just living in the Database Wow Wow 'The wall of pure fiction's cracking in my head 'And the addiction of my world still spreads 'In the Database Database 'I'm struggling in the Database Wow Wow 'It doesn't even matter if there is no hope 'As the madness of the system grows 'Database Database 'Just living in the Database 'Database Database 'Just say Wow Wow Wow Wow ' 'Canciones' *Linked Horizon - Guren No Yumiya *Filament *Man with a Mission ft. Takuma - Database Categoría:Opening